


Out of Control

by Jenncisdinozzofan82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenncisdinozzofan82/pseuds/Jenncisdinozzofan82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dusty attic in an unsubs house seems all right for some people but not when one of the profilers has allergies to it and doesn't want to admit it .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He knew he was more than likely going to have a problem the minute he walked up the three stairs to the attic. Sun through a broken window revealed the issue. Derek Morgan lifted his arm up to his nose and rubbed it. It just itched a little so maybe he would get out of here without an attack after all. Then he felt a burning sensation in the back of his sinuses and knew that meant one thing. He had to sneeze right here and right now as much as he was trying to fight it and focus on the job at hand. One time wouldn't hurt. He could give in and feel better. Nobody was nearby from the team . His eyes closed slowly and his head lowered into his hands. He took a slow breath in and waited for the tickle to push itself forward.  
It did a few seconds later. " Achoo."

" Wow bless you Morgan that was some sneeze. Are you feeling ok? " Emily Prentiss asked.

" Allergic to dust." He sniffed. " Think I ha feel an attack about to happen."  
He reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a faded handkerchief.  
" Yeah I know I do." " Choo, Hgnxt, Hechiew."  
She said " You need to get out of here and get some fresh air so you can breathe."  
He sniffled. " Yeah." His eyes were watering and he blew his nose for a moment.

" Just need to sneeze again." " Hachoooo."  
Hotch heard that and said " Go get some water outside and some Benadryl Derek. The pollen count down here is doing a number on a lot of people."

Derek replied " It's dust. And wait how do you know ?" Then he noticed a little red around his boss's eyes. " Nevermind, your secret is safe with me."  
Then he headed outside stopping to sneeze twice more on the way.


	2. Kind of Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneezy Hotch due to allergies . We all know he hates being unable to control pretty much anything and everything about his body

" Hgnxt." Aaron Hotchner stifled a sneeze into his left arm. He sniffed for a moment hoping to fight off the others that were making his nose twitch and flare. He walked to the hotel elevator quickly hoping he would be in his room before he had anymore escape him. The elevator opened and he stood toward the back with his head leaned against it. Then he heard footsteps walk on. He turned when he saw JJ and reached into his pants pocket for a handkerchief quickly. A small sniffle escaped him and he ran the handkerchief over his nostrils for a moment.

She said " Are you ok Hotch? It kind of looks like you're trying not to well sneeze."

His breath hitched. " I'm ha fine. Just have this itchy feeling in my nose for some reason."

She placed her hand on his arm. " You'll feel better if you give in. There are some flowers down here that we don't have at home. Those might be what's bothering your nose right now."

He looked at her . " When I think about it it only makes the itch worse JJ. Oh god ." He turned his head away from her and " ACHOO, Choo , Hachiew." Then he sniffled again.  
She said " Bless you, didn't that feel better?"   
He sniffled. " No I need one more it's going to be big." " Heyachiew."  
His eyes were watering and he blew his nose quietly only to have two more muffled sneezes escape him. " This is getting out of hand, I was fine when we left the bureau. "  
JJ said " You're having an allergy attack." " Here are some Benadryl and I have some water. Take two and get some sleep. I'll get some more at the pharmacy nets door and bring them to your room later."  
He nodded. " Thank you. Must be the magnolias I've never been around those before."

She replied " Everybody has something Hotch. Just feel better ok."


End file.
